


Happy Hippies.

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hippies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hippies.

The first time Siobhan and Marian's paths crossed was when they were both at a concert. Siobhan had, as usual, fallen in with her friends, most of whom were hippies, one of her friends had brought 'the new girl'. Siobhan had looked the younger girl over, smiling just enough to attempt to put the girl at ease. Marian, for her part, looked at Siobhan with barely concealed interest. Siobhan had smiled, seeming to read the want in her eyes. Siobhan had moved to take Marian's hand, leading her away from the main group, smirking a little at the wolf-whistles echoing behind her. She had turned, pulling Marian closer and dipping her head to kiss Marian gently. 

Marian had shivered even as she let Siobhan pull her closer once again. She had been slightly unsure about how wise it was to fall in with the girls, the hippies, who worked on her family's land. Now though, as she submitted to further kisses, she knew she'd made the right choice. Siobhan had smiled, tucking hair out of the younger girl's eyes, her voice soft. 

"So, how did you meet that lot then?"

"Some of them work for my parents..."

"I knew it, I knew you'd be one of the pretty little rich girls, Steph always brings them along."

Siobhan was smirking.

Marian had blushed and made to pull away, startled when Siobhan pulled her closer again, refusing to let go. 

"It's very cute."


End file.
